Various wheels and casters are known for supporting furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,165 to Gierer et al. discloses a caster foot assembly for use with an appliance such as a wet/dry vacuum cleaner, U.S. Pat. No. D349,448 to Lepp discloses a table leg caster, and U.S. Pat. No. 750,612 to Crofut discloses a wheeled adjusting device for an automatic piano player case. U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,579 to Herold discloses a caster with a protection guard, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,590 to Drabert discloses a caster for a chair.
Wheeled furniture items are also known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,667 to Weber, a console and chair combination has a caster system for moving the chair and console combination as a unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,871 to Rex, a display device for storing a television and a video tape machine has a wheel at each of four corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,469 to Liggett discloses a station for storing audio/video equipment, the station having four legs and a wheeled caster at the bottom of each of the four legs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,546 to Hunt discloses a wheeled rack for storing multimedia packages such as compact disks, video cassettes, and computer floppy disks. U.S. Pat. No. D445,984S to Dickinson et al. discloses a laundry cart with a wheel at each of four corners. U.S. Pat. No. D396,376 to Sze-Man discloses a compact disk rack with a wheel at each of four corners. U.S. Pat. No. 2,2992,688 to Ferris discloses a wheeled ironing machine.
In the above-noted patents, the wheels or casters are clearly visible on the legs, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the furniture or furniture support. Further, the presence of the wheels on four legs of the furniture increases the mobility of furniture during intended movement, but also increases the likelihood of unintended movement from slight forces encountered during daily use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support system for audio/video components which is aesthetically pleasing and which is not subject to unintended movement.